


Better than chocolate

by koichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, First Kiss, Fluff, I commit mistakes every day it's just one more, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: Semi and Tendou had a pact, they would share their gifts at the end of the day and they did it since their first year. Semi complying the promise, if Tendou didn't so he was a fucking liar.





	Better than chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't poetic enough because my English is a shit but I tried ok?

That was another Wednesday, it wasn't nothing special, Semi would wake up early to matinal training, would go to class, would have lunch, would go to another training and finally would go to his room and rest. But he forgot a little detail. That wasn't same as other Wednesday, no, that day was Valentine's Day, the day that girls given to boys chocolate, cookies, gifts made by themselves. And what was so special about that? Nothing at all. He didn't care about traditions. Well, he liked chocolate and some girls given to him a good ones and nothing more.

He disliked that day because Valentine's Day can be very cruel with others. If you didn't get any gifts you would consider an unloved person. It wasn't Semi's case, he usually got a lot, he couldn't eat all on the same day, but he knew a middle blocker not so popular who didn't get any and when the day over he would spend all night crying with him. Semi couldn't understand. He knew very well Tendou didn't like girls, he didn't like that attention, he didn't care. Semi thought they are annoying and boring, they didn't respect his personal space, they went there and interrupt whatever he's doing just to give their chocolate. If there was anything good in Valentine's Day it was get chocolate and just it.

In that morning he woke up, did his morning routine, changed his clothes and when he opened the door there it was. On the floor had his first gifts, a little pink box with a letter. Some confession, he thought. He cached the box and shakes it, hearing the sound it had. It wasn't so bad, he liked when an anonymous gift was on his door. Any annoying girl, any "be my valentine", any rejection. He putted the little box on his bed and went for the gym.

The practice was going well. Nobody there care about that day or what it means and just trained, looked like a day like any other. After the practice Semi was exhausted. He was the second option in a match but he still trained liked he was the first, and his teammates do same. Receives, spikes, blocks, he did his best and when finish he was satisfied with his performance. Then the team went to locker room, some whispered between Semi's teammates he could discovery he wasn't the only one getting chocolate. When they were on locker room, Semi found another box, this time a red one. For Kawanishi and Oohira had one too, even Ushijima get. Goshiki wished get some like his senpais and Yamagata promised to the future ace would have some soon.

After that Semi thought it was finished and he would finally be free, but he was wrong. Before his class started, a girl show up on his side and given him a cookies' box. "I made by myselfie, Semi-kun." she said and Semi just thanked. At least it was something different than chocolate. The class started, boring liked always, and had a only thing Semi was thinking and it was eat those cookies. He hated Valentine's Day, but why not enjoy the gifts? When finished all class, Semi had around ten box. Well, he was popular, for some reason girls like him and he was educated with them.

He had another training in the afternoon and this time his teammates were more happy for being gift, most them were. Goshiki was pretty cheered up for got three gifts, Kawanishi got five, Shirabu got four and each one said how many got in this day. It included Tendou, he said he got three, but Semi knew he was lying. Semi and Tendou had a pact, they would share their gifts at the end of the day and they did it since their first year. Semi complying the promise, if Tendou didn't so he was a fucking liar. Washijou appeared and broke off their gossip; sending them run around the gym.

When practice was over and the team dispersed; Semi went to his room, there he had a bathroom and could do he's personal hygiene properly and he did it. After one more day in Semi's life, he was ready for rest a little, not for much time because someone was knocking on his door. Semi knew who was knocking and he knew too there wasn't no way to escape. The setter went to the door and opened it; finding on the other side he's redhead friend. Tendou didn't look very happy, but okay. Semi allowed Tendou get in and after this he closed the door.

"So, ten, hm?" Tendou said.

Semi sat down on his bed, next to Tendou that had taken a place there. Semi looked at him, trying hide a smile because Tendou was waiting for the information and to eat some of chocolates.

"Well, I got two more when I left the gym." Semi corrected. After finished the practice two girls came to him and gives more Valentines Day candy.

"Unfair!"

"Life is unfair." Semi corrected again. "How about those three gifts, hm?"

"I lied, okay?" Tendou confessed. "I couldn't broken Goshiki's heart telling the truth."

"Yeah, you're the best senpai ever and need to continue being an example."

"Less sarcasm and more chocolate, Eita-kun." Tendou clapped his hands after his request.

Semi would get nothing if he continued to implicate with Tendou then he would do what the middle blocker asked for. Semi caught his backpack and went to the bed again; he took out all chocolate's and cookies' box he had, spreading out on his bed. On that moment Semi could see Tendou's eyes shining with all those gifts.

Semi enjoyed share his chocolate with Tendou, he was one of Semi's best friends, they spend a lot of time together, doing a lot of stuffs together. That was just one more thing they did and Semi liked it a lot.

Tendou wasn't a popular guy like Semi was, girls didn't enjoy spend their time with him or supported him in the matches. Tendou didn't shared interests with their too and Semi heard mean comments about middle blocker look. That was really unfair, Tendou was a good person, he was funny and nice, he didn't deserve be judged by his appearance like everybody did. Yes, Tendou could be annoying, loud, inconvenient and weird but he was more than this.

People usually were superficial, they didn't care about how you are but how you looks like and this was why Semi disliked Valentine's Day, it was because your appearance. All gifts Semi got were just because his look and all gifts Tendou didn't get were because his look too. If someone met they better maybe would be different, that day would be less awful. For make their Valentine's Day nicer Semi preferred give some off his chocolate to Tendou, in this way both would be happy.

Alone, on Semi's bedroom, they ate those chocolates and talked about how were the best. They ate one by one, didn't matter if they wouldn’t have dinner later. Semi watched Tendou eating, the middle blocker was with his face dirty, his mouth had chocolate everywhere and his fingers weren't better. Tendou looks like a kid and Semi couldn't help and laughed with that comparison. Semi's act didn't pass unnoticed by Tendou.

"What's funny?" Tendou asked.

"Your dirty face." Semi answered.

Tendou used his dirty fingers for clean his face, but he failed, rather than clean it was more dirty. This time Semi laughed more loud, Tendou was a messy. With intent to make the setter stop laugh, Tendou touched Semi's face and spread chocolate at him. When this happen, Semi stopped laugh immediately.

"Hey!" Semi removed Tendou's fingers from his face.

"Now you're dirty too, Eita-kun." Tendou sang.

Semi cleaned his face, he could make it, and after led his finger until his mouth and licked the chocolate. Semi didn't notice, but Tendou followed his movements, losing his breath when saw Semi licked his finger. But Tendou wasn't a discreet person so Semi perceived something wrong with him.

"What?"

"No-nothing." Tendou turned his face.

It wasn't easy run away from Semi, especially when he knew something was wrong. Then Semi inclined his body to look Tendou's face again and it was blushing, Semi could see.

"Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing, Eita-kun." Tendou talked more confident.

"Do you want me clean your face too?" Semi asked.

"No!" Tendou answered, his face more red now. "Don't say silly things, Semisemi."

"If you ask, I clean for you."

Tendou didn't answer, but Semi did anyway. Semi moved closer from Tendou and catched the middle blocker's face. Tendou didn't move or try to escape. The setter's fingers moved on redhead's face and cleaned the chocolate there. Had a lot of chocolate on his face and Semi would clean all then. While Semi cleaned, Tendou closed his eyes enjoying that touch.

Semi cleaned Tendou's cheek, nose, chin... The setter asked for himself how Tendou could get so dirty while he was eating. When Semi arrived on Tendou's lips, he stopped. They were close, Semi couldn't remember when they were so close. He couldn't think much because Tendou's eyes were opened again and looked at him. Maybe the right thing to do was get away, eat more chocolate and forget about it, but they didn't do. That proximity made they feel their breath and could smelling the chocolate on them skin. Semi touched Tendou's lips slowly, he just thought how soft they could be.

For a second, a crazy idea pass on Semi's mind. How good could it be kiss them? He wanted try, he really wanted, but what would Tendou think? How would be his reaction? For Semi wouldn't have any problem, he wanted that, but he couldn't do. He liked Tendou, he liked him so much. Tendou was a good friend, the best one. Then would be worth spoiling their friendship just because Semi wanted kiss him? So many question in such a short time.

"Eita?" Tendou called.

"Hm?" Semi was taken from his thoughts.

"Please tell me if you feeling the same as me."

"I-I don't know." What was Semi feeling? What was Tendou feeling? What should they do?

"Because if you do... So... Hm..." Tendou talked but he couldn't finished. "We should do it."

It was all Semi needed. He closed the distance between them  
and finally touched Tendou's lips with his own. Now Semi's heart was beating fast, it was get out of his ribcage anytime, his hands were shaking, he was very nervous, but kiss him was good. Semi feeling how soft Tendou was and he reassured when felt Tendou's hands on his waist.

Calm down, calm down, calm down, Semi repeated on his mind and it was working. He was feeling more sure about what he was doing and Tendou was there, maybe as afraid as Semi but they didn't stop. Semi felt a silent request for proceed with the kiss and he give permission. Semi never kissed someone in that way, never, all they doing was new for him, and Tendou didn't look he knew what to do too so they discovered it together. It wasn't perfect, at least that was Semi's opinion, but was good anyway.

They felt increasingly comfortable in what they did and improved their kiss. That was being more nice and they had more desire to continued and explore these new sensations. But they discovered to there was a time where they needed stop. They couldn't continue and finished the kiss, but they remained together, without moving, waiting someone give the next move.

“It was good…” Tendou murmured and Semi felt himself flushing.

“It was really good.” Semi agred, saying it low.

Between them was something awkward and the same time was comforting. Probably it was because their were friends and something like a kiss could change that. Of course Semi didn’t want to lost what he had with Tendou. Yeah, the middle blocker was annoying and a pain in the ass, he made Semi loses his composure frequently and he was very inconvenience too. But, despite all this, Tendou was a great friend. He never left his teammates down, he ever joking around just to make them laugh, or at least he tried his best because his jokes wasn’t that funny, and helped everyone. Tendou was a good friend, he tried a lot to be.

“So, it’s mean we can do it again…?” Tendou asked.

Should they do? Should they not? What now? Semi couldn’t answer right now, he was so confusing. He wanted, but should he do? It took him a while to say something and Tendou noticed, so the middle blocker pushed his face away.

“We don’t need, you know.” Tendou said, Semi could notice he was upset. “Nobody needs to know what we did, right?”

It was something hard to hear and said too. And it hurted Semi, it hurted him more than he expected. Semi wasn’t that type of people who go out and tell for everybody what he did and with whom he did, especially when something so intimate happens.

“I think it’s better I go now.” One more time Semi didn’t say anything and Tendou said the first thing in his mind.

Semi held his wrist before Tendou could get up, forcing him to stay in his place. And there was Tendou looking at Semi again, but he was a little confused now.

“Don’t you dare, Satori.” Semi finally said. His free hand had now on Tendou’s face pulling him close. Semi didn’t know yet if it was right or not, but it didn’t matter anymore. Semi only knew he didn’t want hurt Tendou or make him sad or anything like this. Tendou didn’t deserve. He didn’t deserve all that cruel words, be ignored by most students or whatever. Tendou deserve best and Semi wished to give it to him.

Then Semi kissed Tendou again. A kiss more softy and intense, they knew what are doing now, right? It wasn’t that hard. They acquired some experience with the previous one and could do a better one now. Tendou relaxed with this new kiss and just followed what Semi did. Somehow they were getting along and it was being so good. Semi still nervous and anxious about it, but he was glad because they were kissing again. Tendou was a good kisser, Semi hadn’t much experience in the subject, but he was very convinced that Tendou was.

When they finished the kiss, Semi didn’t let Tendou go, hold him close because he wouldn’t let Tendou thinks stupids things again. If it were necessary to kiss him again and again to convince Tendou so it was okay, they would kissing again because they did nothing wrong and Semi didn’t worry about anything more about it.

“We can do it again.” Semi said, this time he was right about it. “Don’t be stupid.”

Semi saw how much happy Tendou was. Definitely that was the best decision and Semi was not sorry.They would have more kisses, more time together, more chocolate to eat and more Valentine's Day to spend with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> http://monokurooneko.tumblr.com


End file.
